starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Barada
Barada era un klatooiniano que trabajó como jefe de mecánicos en la barcaza de Jabba el Hutt, Khetanna. Era uno de los sirvientes de Jabba más leales a su amo. Biografía En su juventud en Klatooine, Barada fue irrespetuoso con sus padres, por lo que fue vendido al propietario de un garaje. Éste perdió su propiedad a manos de Jabba en un juego de sabacc. Pero el hutt no solo ganó un garaje, también obtuvo a Barada. Esto fue lamentable para el klatoonian, ya que había pagado 2000 créditos por su libertad a su anterior amo. Para mantenerlo en el cargo, Jabba le pagó la cantidad exacta que Barada había dado por su libertad. Pronto Barada se hizo cargo del hangar del Palacio de Jabba, donde el vehiculo más grande que tuvo que arreglar fue la barcaza de lujo "Ubrikkian". Aunque era muy solitario, el klatoonian se hizo amigo de Ephant Mon. Éste solía pedirle a Barada información, ya que el klatoonian era uno de los sirvientes que más tenía. Cuando Jabba mandó a matar a Luke Skywalker, Han Solo y Chewbacca al sarlacc, Barada fue enviado como guardia al esquife Bantha-II que acompañaba al otro, encargado de llevar los prisioneros. Durante el combate que se desató, Luke saltó al esquife de Barada. Se encontraron frente a frente, pero le Jedi cortó a la mitad al klatooiniano. Su cuerpo fue a parar a la boca del temido sarlacc. Entre bastidores El nombre Barada está sacado de la frase "Klaatu barada nikto" de la película de 1951 "The day the Earth stood still". Barada fue representado por Dickey Beer en [[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] Se produjeron cuatro figuras de acción de Barada. La primera , como parte de la colección "Vintage" de Kenner, en 1985. Esta figura representaba en realidad a otro klatooiniano llamado Kithaba. La segunda figura fue lanzada como parte junto a Klaatu y Vizam (renombrado como Nikto), también de Kenner. Ésta edición, ya en manos de Hasbro, fue relanzada en 2004, exclusivamente para Toys 'R Us en un pack de la Batalla de Carkoon de la colección "Saga", y luego en 2006, como parte de la colección The Saga Collection, también de Hasbro. Apariciones *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided'' *''Payback: The Tale of Dengar'' *''Skreej'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi (novela)'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Taster's Choice: The Tale of Jabba's Chef'' *''Old Friends: Ephant Mon's Tale '' *''The Great God Quay: The Tale of Barada and the Weequays '' *''A Free Quarren in the Palace: Tessek's Tale'' Fuentes *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1985) *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens - Enemies and Allies'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' * * * * *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe, Second Edition'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' * * *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 3'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Klatooinianos Categoría:Sirvientes de los Desilijic Categoría:Guardias